Land of Oz
Somewhere over the Rainbow, there's a place that's made of Dreams, somewhere over the Rainbow, the Land of Oz calls out for thee, somewhere over the Rainbow, the Emerald City shines and gleams, somewhere over the Rainbow, Dorothy sings a lulluby to me, somewhere over the Rainbow, Magic Slippers clicked times three, somewhere over the Rainbow, is where I wish to be... Over the Rainbow, and many, many miles East of nowhere, lies the Magical Land of Oz. A magnificent empire created in the mind of a man named L. Frank Baum, who wrote a Wonderful and Marvelous book about it... The magical Land of Oz is a far off fantasy land behind the moon and beyond the rain. Oz was founded by L. Frank Baum, aka the Royal Historian of Oz. It was first introduced over one hundred years ago in circa 1900 when Baum wrote his first Oz book which is considered to be the first American Fairytale titled: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Magical Land of Oz, So Much More Than A Kansas Dream... Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz (1985) Other than Kansas it is the land where the story takes place in when the books' main character and child protagonist named Dorothy Gale, along with her pet dog named Toto are taken to when swept away in a Kansas cyclone while aloft in a prairie farmhouse. Unlike the classic 1939 MGM movie The Wizard of Oz, Baum intended the land of Oz to be a real place, a undiscovered world and not just a cameo delusion or dream from a bump on the head that Dorothy had as it was made out to be in the movie. According to the Oz books by Baum, Oz truly does exist and is a rare, foreign realm that is unclaimed and is completely cut off from the rest of the world. Unlike our world, Oz is said to be an uncivilized country that lies upon enchanted grounds. One could even say that Oz is in another dimension so to speak, a cleverly hidden enclave and vast uncharted island that is rarely ever visited and is invisible to those from other civilised places, where real magic no longer exist. Oz is surrounded by an abnormal, mystical and bizzare universe compared to ours, where great and marvelous things are possible. And almost anything can naturally happen. A place where glass cats wear fur of spun crystal, patchwork dolls can come alive, baby princesses are transformed into peasant kitchen boys and H20 is fatal to Wicked Witches. Oz is inhabited by hundreds of fantasy creatures and alien species such as the Fighting Trees, Fairies, Mermaids, Nomes. Also including Ryls, Knooks, Gigans, and Rampsies, Hammer-Heads and the race of porcelain people who live in China Country. *Oz was enchanted with the Fairy-Magic of Queen Lurline. It also neighbors other fantasy lands such as the Kingdom of Ev, and the infamous Nome King's Mountain that also neighbors Oz and is strictly seperated by the Deadly Desert. Oz: Climate & Landscape Scenery The Wizard of Oz (1939) Oz is said to be a very beautiful place. A place filled with blue skys and endless Rainbows. There are also many lakes, rivers, vast rain-forests and jungles. Several mountains can be seen all throughout the land, waterfalls and caves. Lovely glades and open meadows are at every hand, which are filled with many different types of attractive flowers and plants. To Oz? To Oz! Dorothy Gale (1939) Oz is rarley ever visited by outsiders. Because Oz and it's inhabitants who live there are completely cut off from the rest of the normal world because it is all surrounded by a great vast Deadly Desert that has never been crossed. Anyone who has attempted to do so on their own, has never been seen nor heard from ever again to tell about it. Those who did cross it were carried over it. Such as the humbug Wizard who came to Oz via hot-air balloon and Dorothy Gale who came via cyclone and eventually left Oz by flying over it thanks to the magic of the Silver Shoes which carried her back to Kansas again. The Silver Shoes however, fell off of her feet and into the desert ultimately being lost forever. Crossing Deadly Deserts The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Return to Oz (1985) The reason why this desert is so deadly, isnt just because of it's rough and harsh climate, but also because anything breathing and living, touches this desert even if just accidentally, dies by instantly turning to sand. Her Royal Highness, Princess Ozma once used her fairy magic to create a very long rug to walk on to cross the desert safley. A magic rug that could roll out forever when she and Dorothy visited the land of Ev and had many adventures after defeating the infamous Princess Langwidere and the wrathful Nome King. The Deadly Desert is also surrounded by many oceans which neighbors our world. In Baum's third Oz book published in 1907 titled 'Ozma of Oz', when Dorothy Gale and Billina the hen are shipwrecked and castaway, they wash up onto the shores of Ev. Mermaids & Fairies In Oz? *Surprisingly, much like the fantasy island of Neverland from Peter Pan, Mermaids and Faries are also connected to Oz. The Mermaids live in the oceans which surround Oz and it's deserts. They care for all life in the ocean, and the Nymphs serve a similar function under the Fairies in the forests. The nymphs are helped by the ryls, who color the flowers and care for all plants; and the knooks, who are crooked creatures who govern the beasts. The massive Gigans also served the Fairies until Fairy Queen Lulea (who became annoyed with their large forms) transformed them into the tiny Rampsies (the smallest of all immortals). Whatever function they served is unknown, for they're only mentioned in Baum's short story Nelebel's Fairyland, in which the Gigans reshape the land in their boredom. *In Disney's 2013 prequel to the 1939 MGM film Oz the Great and Powerful, the Mermaids & Faries are combined together and called Water Fairies. The sharp toothed, mischievous little creatures who inhabit Oz and live near the wet climates of Oz such as the Rainforest and jungles. The Water-Fairies also dwell in the lakes and can be seen near the Waterfalls of Oz's landscape. OZgraphy Each country in the land of Oz has a specific mascot color that represents the four vast counties and it's imperial capital: * Blue is the Munchkin Country which is home to the native people of that quadrant known as the Munchkins of the East. Once ruled by the owner of the magic Silver Shoes known as the Wicked Witch of the East, until the arrival of Dorothy Gale of Kansas who freed them from her bondage. In the land of the Munchkins many dangerous areas can be found. Such as a dark forest which is home to the flesh eating wild beast called Kalidahs. There is also a field filled with deadly Poppies at the border of Munchkin Country that will put their victim to sleep forever until eventual death. * Purple is the Gillikin Country which is home to the natives known as the Gillikins of the North. Ruled by Locasta Tattypoo aka the Good Witch of the North who overthrew the Wicked Witch of the North known as simply Mombi. Locasta Tattypoo is also the first and original Witch to welcome Dorothy Gale to Oz in Baums' 1900 book.) * Yellow is the Winkie Country which is home to the natives of the west known as the Winkies of the West. Once ruled by the beautiful Princess named Gayelette who created the Golden Cap that was connected to the Winged Monkeys. When Gayelettes' reign ended it was conquered by the infamous Wicked Witch of the West, until Dorothy Gale liquefied her. The west lands are now ruled by the Tin Woodman who become the Tin Emperor and lives in a Tin Castle. * Red is the Quadling Country which is home to the natives known as the Quadlings of the South. In the Qaudling state there are magical places that can be visited such as the enchanted forest of Fighting Trees, the danity little enclave known as China Country and the hill of the unpleasant Hammer-Heads. Here the country is Ruled by the beautiful sorceress lady Glinda, the Good Witch of the South who vanquished the Wicked Witch of the South. Glinda now lives comfortably in a pretty red castle of rubies in the middle of the land which is guarded by her all female army. * Green stands for the center section of the land of Oz where the Emerald City is located and is inhabited by the citizens who live there. Once ruled by the Humbug Wizard, and after his departure the throne was temporarily given to the Scarecrow until the long lost Princess Ozma was found. Princess Ozma is the long lost daughter of King Pastoria, the first mortal King to rule Oz. His daughter Ozma, is the child Queen and the rightful ruler of Oz. She now lives happily in the Royal Palace of Oz which is in the exact center of the city and she rules over her people wisely and fairly. Also note, that the Emerald City is the official imperial capital of all the land. Like a metaphor example resembling what Washington D.C. is to America. 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' being the first American Fairytale written. *There is also a handsome Yellow Brick Road in the land of Oz. This road starts in the heart of the Munchkin Country and leads all the way to the Emerald City. This can be seen in the official Map of Oz. Oz is roughly rectangular in shape and divided along the diagonals into four countries: Munchkin Country in the East, Quadling Country in the South, Winkie Country in the West, and Gillikin Country in the North. These surround its capital, the Emerald City, in the center. The land is surrounded on all four sides by the Deadly Desert, which helps to protect it from discovery and invasion. Oz is the largest fantasy country. *Magic In Oz* *Magic Footwear The enchanted footwear acquired by Dorothy Gale (Silver Shoes in the books, Ruby Slippers in the movie) originally belonged to the Wicked Witch of the East and transported Dorothy back to Kansas in the first book. How the Witch created or obtained them was never elaborated upon by Baum, but subsequent books by various authors have given several different sources for their origin, including 1995's fantasy novel Wicked by Gregory Maguire, which says that they were a gift to the Witch from her father, and were originally covered with silver colored glass. The Broadway musical based on Maguire's book further shows that they were originally silver, but were changed to ruby red by a spell put upon them by the Wicked Witch of the West, enabling the Witch of the East, who prior had been confined to a wheelchair, to walk. A little known adaptation of the original story made for British TV in the mid-90's starring Denise van Outen explained that they had belonged to a visitor from over the rainbow who came to Oz before Dorothy and they were obtained by the Witch when the visitor wished herself home and they fell off her feet on the return trip. *Powder of Life The Magic Powder of Life is a magic substance from the book series, which first appears in The Marvelous Land of Oz, published in 1904. It is a magical powder that brings inanimate objects to life. The witch Mombi first obtained it from a "crooked magician." Later in the series it is revealed that the substance is made by a Dr. Pipt. In order to make the substance, Dr. Pipt had to stir four large cauldrons for six years. Only a few grains of the powder could be made at a time. It is always described as being carried in a pepper box. In "The Marvelous Land of Oz," the Powder of Life was used to bring Jack Pumpkinhead, the Sawhorse, and the flying Gump to life. This was portrayed in Walt Disney's 1985 film Return to Oz. Mombi's shaker also contained three "wishing pills" fabricated by Dr. Nikidik. The Powder has been used by Volkov in his series. There, it is produced from a certain plant of such viability that the smallest piece can grow into a plant within a day, on any surface except for solid metal. However, if it is sun dried on such a surface, it turns into the Powder of Life. No incantation is required to make the powder work. The second book of the series is centered around a man who animates an army of wooden soldiers with the Powder and uses them for conquering the Magic Land. In Return to Oz, the magic words to bring the inanimate object to life were "WEAUGH, TEAUGH, PEAUGH". *Magic Belt The Magic Belt is first introduced in Ozma of Oz published in 1907. The belt is a magical tool with seemingly limitless powers. It is generally used as a universal problem solver, and functions as a deus ex machina solution in several of the books. Originally the belt belonged to the Nome King but was stolen away from him by Dorothy Gale and given to Princess Ozma. Ozma uses the belt several times to magically transport people, and most notably to make all of Oz invisible to outsiders. It gives the wearer protection from harm. In the Oz books, this object is always identified as the Magic Belt—in capitals—to distinguish it from any generic magical belts that may exist in the fantasy universe. In The Lost Princess of Oz, Dorothy states that the Magic Belt only grants one wish a day: she used yesterday's wish on a box of caramels, but saved today's for an emergency. Baum's decision to ration the Magic Belt to one wish a day may be a retcon attempt to limit the Belt's otherwise infinite ability to get his characters out of predicaments; at any rate, this one-per-day wish limit is never mentioned again in any other Oz book. In non-canonical The Oz Kids animated series, the Magic Belt belonged to Dot. *Magic Picture In Ozma's boudoir hangs a picture in a radium frame. This Magic Picture usually appears to be of a pleasant countryside, but when anyone wishes for the picture to show a particular person or place, the scene will display what is wished for. Sometimes the onlooker is able to hear sounds from the scene within the Magic Picture and sometimes an additional device is necessary to transmit sound. A similar device is present in Volkov's series. There, it is given as a present to the Scarecrow by the Good Witch of the South. It is a box of pink wood with a thick frosted glass screen. The device is password activated, and limited in range to the Magic Land (with the exception of deep underground caverns and certain types of magical interference). The box is shown to be virtually indestructible; it withstood repeated abuse from a villain attempting to use it. *Great Book of Records Glinda's Great Book of Records is introduced in Chapter 29 of The Emerald City of Oz: " 'It is a record of everything that happens,' replied the Sorceress. 'As soon as an event takes place, anywhere in the world, it is immediately found printed in my Magic Book. So when I read its pages I am well informed.' " The Book proves useful in The Scarecrow of Oz and Glinda of Oz; and it recurs in many of the stories of Baum's successors and imitators. It is one of the prime magic devices of Oz; villains steal it when they can (as in The Lost Princess of Oz or in Handy Mandy in Oz). Since it covers the planet and not merely Oz, the Book's entries are compressed and sometimes cryptic, and difficult to decipher (as in Paradox in Oz or Queen Ann in Oz). Oz History-Fairy Queens & Mortal Kings In a few versions and takes on the backstory of Oz, Lurline's character is romanticized. Long before Dorothy Gale came via cyclone, and even long before the Wizard, Oscar Diggs crossed over the Deadly Desert and straight into the realm of Oz, coming from our world and arrived in the land via Hot-Air Balloon, Oz was once ruled by a very old yet kind and gentle King of human blood named Pastoria. Now it is rumored that Pastoria was also once in love with a beautiful enchantress named Lurline, the Fairy Queen who processed great magical powers only for good and is credited for making Oz a fairy country by enchanting it and cutting it from the rest of the world centuries ago. Lurline and Pastoria came together as one, and had a beautiful baby girl whom Lurline named Ozma. The daughter of the two was half human and half fairy, making her immortal like Lurline even though Pastoria was not. After that Lurline left the land of Oz to continue enchanting other lands and created other realms similar to Oz. She put Pastoria in charge which entitled him to Oz's Throne and left Ozma in his care before parting ways for good and ultimately disappearing forever and into the unknown to carry on with new duties accompanied by her band of fairy children. The King Pastoria lived a long and wise life and he became very, very old with wrinkled skin and a long white beard. Now, widowed and left on his own with a baby infant and without the guidance of Lurline, Pastoria was not a very powerful King and was only getting older. He lived in a rather small Kingdom in the middle of the land. His people were happy and content as his subjects, but the land of Oz was still inhabited by two Wicked Witches of the East and West lands and who had many people from Oz enslaved. The Wicked Witch of the West had a Golden Cap and the charm of this cap allowed her to command her Winged Monkeys to make the Winkies her Slaves. And the Wicked Witch of the East used the charm of her Silver Shoes to keep the Munchkin people in bondage. The Witches were very powerful indeed, and could do as ever they pleased to anyone or thing that was unlucky to cross the Witches paths. These Witches cast many a spells upon innocent people, turning them into random house or kitchen objects such as flower pots or candle sticks. The Wicked Witches tried many, many times to overthrow Pastoria and take over all of Oz as a whole. Unfortunately Pastoria himself did not know anything about practicing the magic arts, for he depended on his Queen Lurline's magic. So he could not defend himself or his people, the Witches in Oz could have easily taken over and stole the King's Throne and enslaved his subjects to their own pleasing. The only thing that stopped them from truly doing so, was the other two Good Witches of the North and South who lived with the Gillikins, Tattypoo and Lady Glinda who lived in a ruby castle with Quadlings of Oz. The two Good Witches used all the power and sorcery they knew to protect poor Pastoria and his people from harms way. But they were not strong enough to banish the Wicked Witches out of Oz or put an end to them and they're Wickedness all together. One random day, out of the clear blue sky, suddenly a large air-craft of sorts came descending down from the clouds up above, it slowly came to the ground and landed in the exact center of Oz. The people of Oz, Pastoria's subjects and even the Witches of Oz themselves had never seen such a peculiar envention. Inside the basket that was attached to the giant ballon was a man, he called himself Oscar Diggs, and enthusiastically introduced himself as a great Wizard and Magician. And the people of oz believed him as they saw him preform magic tricks right before they're very eyes. The people of Oz asked if the Wizard would be the ruler of the land and he agreed that he would look after Oz and someday rid the land of it's Wicked Witches if they promised to obey his every wish and demand. The people of Oz were gullible people and believed him and his promises. Thus, building the famous Emerald City in his honor and constructing the Yellow Brick Road that led to the main entrance. Shortly after the Wizard overthrew King Pastoria, he simply disappeared from Oz for a long, long time. The only thing he left behind was his baby daughter, the fairy child, Princess Ozma who one day would get old enough to use the magic she had, that ran in her blood, to claim her place as the rightful Heir to her father's Throne. This worried the greedy Wizard as he wanted the Throne all to himself. So one late night, the Wizard snuck into the Palace of Pastoria, and snatched the baby Princess up and disappeared into the dark night. He gave the baby Ozma to a Witch near by named Mombi who lived in the North lands of Oz. Mombi was not as gifted or as powerful as the Wicked Witches in Oz, but she was still very ugly inside and very Wicked nonetheless. Mombi agreed to the Wizard's offer and favor to keep the baby hidden away from the Palace and to never let anyone know where Ozma was. Mombi, transformed Ozma to disguise her as a boy named Tip to work as her personal servant and kitchen slave for many years. Other Oz Beliefs/Versions The history of the Land of Oz is cloudy, since the various Royal Historians have given conflicting accounts of past events. In a sense, like our world here on planet Earth, Oz also is possibly millions of years old. And has so many secrets and unknowable mysteries that a lot is left to the unknown or imagination. And like all fairy/fantasy lands, imagination is what keeps Oz alive, beautiful and in existence. The Fairy Lurline enchanted the Land of Oz so that it became a fairy country, and left one of her fairies to oversee it. During the reign of Ozma's grandfather, four wicked witches banded together to depose the king and rule the four quadrants of the land themselves. Mombi captured the king and kept him prisoner, but was later conquered by the Good Witch of the North. The Wicked Witch of the South was conquered by Glinda. When O.Z. Diggs landed his hot-air balloon in the center of the land, he was thought to be a Wizard and the proper ruler of Oz, due to the initials emblazoned on his balloon. He built the Emerald City and reunited the four kingdoms, although he lived in fear of the four witches. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) Dorothy Gale was brought to the Land of Oz by a cyclone, killing the Wicked Witch of the East. She also later killed the Wicked Witch of the West and revealed the Wizard as a humbug. The Scarecrow was crowned as the next King of Oz. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When General Jinjur and her Army of Revolt conquered the Emerald City, Glinda decided not to help the Scarecrow regain the throne. Instead she began a search for Ozma, the rightful ruler. She discovered some collusion between the Wizard and Mombi, and finally restored Ozma to her throne. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) Ozma's inexperience in foreign affairs made an enemy of the Nome King and he later unsuccessfully attempted to invade Oz, after which Glinda erected a protective barrier of invisibility around the entire country. (Ozma of Oz, The Emerald City of Oz) The Land of Oz was completely cut off from the outside world until the Royal Historian was able to make contact with the Shaggy Man via wireless telegraph. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Culture Population: Oz is inhabited by more than half a million people, although many of them are not made of flesh and blood. The Royal Historians claim that all of them are happy and prosperous. No disease is known in the land, and no one dies unless they meet with an accident which prevents them from living. Government: Oz is an absolute monarchy, its ruler named Oz or Ozma. This rule is incompletely enforced, as many parts of Oz have never heard of the reigning Princess Ozma. The Emperor of the Winkies, the Monarch of the Munchkins, the King of the Quadlings, and the Sovereign of the Gillikins are all vassals of the Ruler of the Emerald City. Economy: Although money has been used in the past, since the reign of Ozma began it is not a monetary economy; magic is a source of much of its production. There are no rich or poor people, and greed is unknown. Everyone is willing to share what he has in order to make his neighbor happy. (See: Money in Oz) Everyone works half the time and plays half the time, and the people enjoy the work as much as the play. There are no overseers, and each is proud to do his best for his friends and neighbors. Since the Land of Oz is cut off from other countries by the Deadly Desert, it produces all of its own food. Most of its produce is the same as the rest of the world, but there are some foods which are known only in the land of Oz, such as lacasa nectar and tamornas. Also, in many parts of Oz other commodities such as books and guns grow on bushes. Legal System: The people of Oz are generally so well behaved that there is not a single lawyer among them. Eureka the kitten is one of the few defendants who have ever been put on trial. She was judged by a jury of nine (consisting of both people and animals) and was defended by the Tin Woodman. There is only one prison in Oz and it is rarely used. Ojo is the only prisoner to ever spend the night there. Flag: The Royal flag is divided into four quarters colored sky-blue, pink, lavender, and white. In the center is an emerald green star. The colors represent the four countries of Oz, and the star the Emerald City. (See: Flags of Oz) National Anthem: The national air is "The Oz Spangled Banner" and there are many other popular tunes. The people of Oz enjoy festivities and music. Performing groups like the Imperial Cornet Band, the Royal Court Band, the Emerald City Cornet Band, and the Tin Band play at many special occasions. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, The Road to Oz) Dominant colors Each of the countries of Oz has its own characteristic and dominant color. In the Munchkin Country that color is blue, in the Winkie Country, yellow; in the Gillikin Country it is purple, and in the Quadling Country, red. The area surrounding the Emerald City is dominated by green. Yet misunderstandings arise on the extent of this color domination. A careful reading of the works of the Royal Historians reveals the true facts. An obvious point is that the Yellow Brick Road that winds through the Munchkin Country is yellow, not blue. When Ozma's party returns to Oz from Ev, after their first defeat of the Nome King, they land in the Munchkin region, and see its "green slopes and wooded hills" before them as they cross the Deadly Desert. (Ozma of Oz) When Tip builds Jack Pumpkinhead in the Gillikin Country, he uses an orange pumpkin for the head, and dresses the stick man in a red shirt and pink vest, which are readily at hand. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When the Shaggy Man dresses himself in splendor in the Emerald City, he chooses a rose-colored velvet suit, with cream-colored vest and stockings. The furniture around him is done in cloth-of-gold with scarlet embroidery. (The Road to Oz) The Forest of Gugu lies in the purple Gillikin Country; but it is the home of a yellow leopard and a gray ape, and bears of "all sizes and colors," among other animals. (The Magic of Oz) Other examples of color variety in Oz can be given, to show that the color scheme of Oz is far from uniform or absolute, despite the exaggerated claims sometimes made. (There seems to be something about Oz that leads people to hyperbolize and exaggerate on a range of subjects, including death and aging.) Background The Land of Oz was created by L. Frank Baum in his book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and is the setting for most of the "Oz" stories, including those written by Baum's successors. The Sci-Fi Channel miniseries Tin Man takes place in the Outer Zone, which is a futuristic version of the Land of Oz. References * Suzanne Rahn. The Wizard of Oz: Shaping an Imaginary World. New York, Twayne, 1998. * Richard Tuerk. Oz in Perspective: Magic and Myth in the L. Frank Baum Books. Jefferson, NC, McFarland, 2007. Oz Category:Concepts